Knights of Apocalypse
The Knights of Apocalypse,(Sometimes known as the 'Apocalypse Knights') are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the 3rd Founding. Their parent Chapter remains unknown due to the Salamanders denying all ties between their Chapters. The Knights of Apocalypse are known to have a high degree of respect for the Emperor of Mankind and the High Lords of Terra that rule in his absence, but show no reverence or compassion for the Inquisition. History The Knights of Apocalypse were founded sometime during the 3rd Founding, although the exact dates are not known even to the Chapter itself. The parent Chapter of the Knights of Apocalypse is most commonly accredited to the Salamanders, as the Chapter gene-seed seems to be unusually similar to that of the Salamanders, and to a lesser extent, the Black Dragons. Regardless of their origins, the Chapter was quick to go about setting its own legacy, ever diverging from their supposed progenitors. During the early days of the 32nd millennium, the Chapter faced its first challenge, a roving band of Slaaneshi renegades terrorizing the Axion System. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organization Unique Units *'Dreadwings' - Dreadwings are an elite assault unit equipped with dual hand flamers, jump packs, and optionally chainswords. The sergeant of a Dreadwing squad, called the Dreaded One, is often found wielding two inferno pistols as opposed to flamers. The Dreadwings are fast attack units able to deploy rapidly from above, deliver immense amounts of damage to enemy lines, before jumping back behind their own front lines for another assault. *'Infernus Chaplain' - The Infernus Chaplains are responsible for overseeing the intense and brutal training undergone by Knights of Apocalypse neophytes. These fearsome zealots instill a constant fear of the Emperor's wrath in the minds of any and all aspiring Astartes of the Chapter. *'Infernus Librarian' - Infernus Librarians are masters of the Pyromancy discipline, able to unleash massive torrents of flame and fiery storms upon their enemies. Led by the Chief Librarian, Va'aum, the Infernus Librarians dedicate every moment of their free time to studying the art of Pyromancy. *'Redscales' - Redscales are the elite veterans of the Chapter, comprising the first company of 100, the Chapter Master's chosen warriors. Redscales can be chosen from any rank and file Astartes in the Chapter, and as such they don't have a unified armour type or battle role. Redscales are usually deployed to command lower ranking Astartes, to guard their Chapter Master, or in small elite squads of their own. Special Formations Wargear Chapter Recruitment The Knights of Apocalypse recruitment is slightly unorthodox compared to the modern practices of the Adeptus Astartes, but it allows each marine in the Chapter to become above average in strength and fortitude. Overseen by the ruthless Infernus Chaplains, the training is especially brutal and rigorous. When a potential recruit is located, no more than 10 years old, they are taken aboard Cetus, the mobile training facility where they are sent through a rigorous 2 year education to sharpen their minds, reflexes, and strength. As the Neophyte receives their implants, they are then tossed to the wilds of Bahamut to survive for a week in the wilderness and reach the extraction zone. When extracted, they are brought before a chosen representative of the Redscales, and are expected to brawl. Those who last more than 3 minutes or win the duel are immediately brought into the Chapter, those that fail are sent to the wilds for another trial, before having to repeat the duel. Chapter Beliefs Customs Chapter Gene-Seed Deathwatch Service Combat Doctrine Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors Chapter Symbols and Iconography Chapter Relics *''Starfracture'' - Starfracture is the legendary blade wielded by Arcas the Infernal, Chapter Master of the Knights of Apocalypse. Arcas himself forged this blade from the bone-sword ripped from the 'Dragon' Tiamat. (It would later be revealed that Tiamat and her brood were ancient Tyranid Organisms left stranded deep below the surface of Bahamut.) When the Chapter Master is in combat alongside his chief librarian the latter can envelop the blade in flames. Relationships Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Knights of Apocalypse Feel free to add your own About the Knights of Apocalypse Gallery Arcus_The Infernal.png|Arcas the Infernal, Chapter Master of the Knights of Apocalypse KoA Redscale Centurion.PNG|A Knights of Apocalypse Redscale Veteran Marine. Note: Armed with a trademark chainglaive. KoA_Dreaded One.png|A Knights of the Apocalypse Dreaded One (Sergeant equivalent) Assault Marine Note: Typically wields a pair of Inferno Pistols KoA_Dreadwing Assault.png|A Knights of Apocalypse Dreadwing Assault Marine Note: Typically wields a pair of Flamers Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:3rd Founding